poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan fights Thundercracker/Thunderblast's lovestruck moment
This is how Ryan fights Thundercracker and Thunderblast's lovestruck moment goes in Starscream. see Thundercracker transform to robot mode Thundercracker: Y'all are pitiful! laughs You both need some target practice. and Thunderblast fire their missiles at Thundercracker looks both ways and sees the missiles coming at him Thundercracker: Wait! I didn't say use me for target practice! transforms and flys away sees Thundercracker getting away from the missiles Thundercracker: They didn't mean use me for target practice! Evil Ryan: I hope you can do it, Ryan. to G1 Megatron's gun mode grabs the gun and fires at Thundercracker gets shot down falls to the sea Jetfire: Nice shot, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. I got this. the gun Ryan transforms back to himself Evil Ryan: This was almost too easy, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Much more, Evil me. transforms and sees Ryan. Her optics turn into red hearts Thunderblast: herself Ryan's a dream. He is a siren like me. I must have him as my boyfriend. gasps Evil Ryan: Uh oh. She's onto you, Ryan. Run! nods and tries to run but Thunderblast grabs Ryan by his leg Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Kuryan! Sci-Ryan! Sci-Ryan: You're on your own, Ryan Prime. I'm afraid Cody's dark powers and the Magic of Friendship can't solve this problem. Ryan Tokisaki: Ha! You ain't going nowhere, cutie. sighs Thunderblast: Well, Ryan. I got you for love. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. I think you're a bit confused. I am not a Con. I'm a Autobot. I still wear my pendant. kisses Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. himself from Thunderblast's grasp I need to tell someone else. Thunderblast: My love... runs to Evil Anna Ryan F-Freeman: Evil Anna. I got a problem. This female won't leave me... grabbed by Thunderblast Oh. Not again. tickles Ryan Evil Anna: Looks like you got a smitten kitten. And when a siren chooses her mate, it's for life. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, this pendant made me a siren. And Meg is my true love. Sci-Ryan: I guess. It's like that you are a him and she is a her. Thunderblast: Oh, Ryan. How I love you so. hides behind a rock Sci-Ryan: Well. It's natural thing. Evil Anna: I think it's.... pops up Thunderblast: There you are. song Most Befuddling thing starts playing Sci-Ryan: It's a state of being, a frame of mind~ It's a most befuddling thing~ Evil Anna: And to every being of every kind~ It is so amazing~ Sci-Ryan: You're wasting time resisting~ You'll find the more you do~ Evil Anna: The more she keeps insisting~ Her him has~ Sci-Ryan: Got to be you~ Ryan F-Freeman Leave me alone! I mean it! Evil Anna: It's a rough game anyone knows~ Ryan F-Freeman: Go away! hugs Ryan then chases Ryan Sci-Ryan: There are no rules, anything goes~ Evil Anna: There's no logical explanation for this fine examination~ Sci-Ryan: It's a most be muddling, most befuddling thing~ activates his jetpack and flies to Optimus Optimus Prime: Ryan? What is wrong? Ryan F-Freeman: I need to hide! Thunderblast is after me! nods and Ryan flies and lands on the ground. He looks around to see if he is safe then, all of a sudden.... Thunderblast: Hey, there. runs and Thunderblast runs after him. They push past Connor Laceytwo Connor Laceytwo: Oh. You techno-organic and that Cybertronian. They are a bit like those Squirrels. looks on Ryan Tokisaki: HA! She's gaining on you, Prime-prince! Francisco De La Cruz: Nice line, brother. Ryan Run, Ryan! Run! chuckles Evil Anna: There's no sensible explanation for this fine examination~ Sci-Ryan: It's a most hodge-podgical~ Most illogical~ Most confusaling~ Most bamboozling~ Most bemuddling~ Most befuddling~ Anna kisses Sci-Ryan on the cheek Sci-Ryan: Thing...~ Ryan Tokisaki: Bro? I think you are right about the Squirrel thing back in Merlin's home world. gets tired and Thunderblast catches up to him Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. You got me. I could teach you about friendship with Princess Ivy. Thunderblast gasps and hugs Ryan Connor Laceytwo: Ryan did know Thunderblast. She does like him. Ryan Tokisaki: Like Candice and Jeremy. Meg Griffin: I know he still loves me. pulls out his camera and takes a photo of Ryan kissing Thunderblast Ryan F-Freeman: So, miss. Why you like me? Thunderblast: I think you are a siren like me and now. heavenly You are mine. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh boy. blushes kisses Ryan whispers to Twilight and Nightfall Rianna F-Fiona: So, Thunderblast likes Ryan? Big deal. comes out the water and sees Cody Cody Fairbrother: Had a nice swim? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, Cody. She gone all goo-goo eyes on me. I need to be with Meg somewhere else. Pumbaa: Hey. Maybe she can help Ryan. Cody Fairbrother: Oh great. Why we let this female Decepti... Hey. I got it. Maybe she can help him. When we get the Omega Lock from Starscream, Cybertron and all worlds will be safe. Ryan F-Freeman: I know that you like me, Thunder-boo. Thunderblast: Thanks, Ryanagio. Ryan on the cheek Ryan Tokisaki: Brother. I guess Thunderblast was a bit like the Girl Squirrel loving Arthur. But, everyone on his world calls him Wart. sees Jetfire Jetfire: Ok, Ryan. Ryan from Thunderblast's arms We could help you find your apprentice before Megatron does. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Jetfire. I understand. Thunderblast Maybe we could just be friends, Thunderblast. You need to find someone you love. Like Megatron. Thunderblast: Sure. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes